onepiecefandomcom_it-20200216-history
Zombie
Sull'isola-nave di Thriller Bark esistono numerose strane creature. Si tratta di zombie creati dall'intervento del dottor Hogback, che a volte chiama su cadaveri e dall'inserimento in essi di ombre rubate da Gekko Moria. Sono creature che obbediscono ai misteriosi quattro, un gruppo costituito da Moria, Hogback, Absalom e Perona. Mentre Hogback, Absalom e Perona hanno il comando su alcuni dei vari gruppi di zombie Moria ha il comando su tutti loro. È moria ad ordinare agli zombie che costituiscono il suo esercito di obbedire ai suoi sottoposti, che fanno le sue veci. Verso la fine della saga di Thriller Bark Moria ha assorbito tutte le ombre che animavano gli zombie per potenziarsi e cercare di sconfiggere Rufy. In seguito alla sua sconfitta tutte le ombre sono uscite dal suo corpo e sono tornate ai legittimi proprietari, con il risultato che tutti gli zombie sono diventati dei semplici corpi senza vita. Creazione La creazione di uno zombie richiede l'uso del frutto Shadow Shadow e dell'abilità da chirurgo di Hogback. Per prima cosa uno sventurato viene catturato e portato di fronte a Moria. Usando il suo frutto del diavolo Moria afferra la sua ombra e gliela sottrae usando un paio di forbici. L'ombra viene poi inserita in un cadavere di cui Moria ha una grande scorta. La vittima del furto dell'ombra invece cade in un sonno profondo che dura due giorni. In questo periodo vengono riportati alla loro nave e mandati alla deriva in modo che non possano tornare a Thriller Bark e riprendersi la propria ombra. La forza dello zombie creato dipende dalla potenza dell'ombra inserita e dalla forza intrinseca del cadavere. Quando un'ombra forte viene inserita in un cadavere forte lo zombie ottenuto è ancora più forte. Per questo motivo Hogback ha accumulato centinaia di corpi in modo da creare creature molto forti. Questo fatto è ancora più evidente nei general zombie i cui corpi sono creati a partire dai resti di famosi guerrieri del passato. Anche se a Thriller Bark ci sono moltissimi zombie, essi vengono continuamente persi e sostituiti da zombie nuovi. Questo accade quando il proprietario originale di un'ombra muore, per cui svanisce anche la sua ombra, o perchè qualcuno li purifica usando il sale oppure perchè Moria li sacrifica per i più vari motivi. In ogni caso ciò che rersta del cadavere viene utilizzato per la creazione del nuovo zombie. Forza e debolezze Gli zombie sono completamente immuni al dolore. Nonostante alcuni di essi si comportino come se soffrano per via delle ferite o della stanchezza è solo perchè l'ombra che li anima ha memoria di queste sensazioni e quindi costringe il corpo a reagire di conseguenza, nonostante la totale assenza di sensazioni di questo tipo da parte del cadavere. Per questo sono delle creature instancabili e apparentemente inarrestabili per quanto le si combatta duramente. Tuttavia gli zombie hanno anche alcuni punti deboli. Possono venire purificati gettandogli del sale in bocca: questo perchè il sale rappresenta l'acqua di mare e gli zombie esistono solo grazie all'uso di un frutto del diavolo. Inoltre il corpo dello zombie può essere distrutto e anche in questo caso l'ombra che lo anima ritorna al legittimo proprietario. Un altra debolezza degli zombie è che essi esitono solo finchè la persona a cui è stata rubata l'ombra rimane in vita. Se la persona muore l'ombra scompare e quindi lo zombie torna ad essere solo un cadavere. Anche la caratteristica di non provare nessun dolore può ritorcersi contro gli zombie. Infatti questa incapacità li spinge a combattere senza sosta quando invece sarebbe meglio fermarsi a curare le loro ferite per poter combattere meglio. Nonostante uno zombie possieda l'ombra di una persona, se questa persona possiede un frutto del diavolo l'abilità non si trasmette allo zombie. Tipi di zombie Wild zombie Gli wild zombie (動物(ワイルド)ゾンビ Wairudo Zonbi) sono animali zombie che assomigliano a varie creature. Nonostante siano animali sono capaci di parlare e combattono utilizzando delle armi. Sono sotto il comando di Perona. Usop, Nami e Chopper ne vedono molti durante il viaggio verso gli appartamenti di Hogback. Quando i tre pirati fuggono dalla bara in cui erano stati messi si trovano nel giadino di Perona, pieno di queste creature. Gli wild zombie cercano di catturarli ma vengono fermati da un nuovo arrivato, Inuppe. Dopo l'intervento di questo zombie arriva Absalom che gli ordina che non venga fatto del male alla ragazza. Zombie a sorpresa Gli zombie a sorpresa (びっくりゾンビ Bikkuri Zonbi) sono zombie che hanno l'aspetto di oggetti comuni e sono disseminati su tutta l'isola. La maggior parte di essi sono costituiti da lembi di pelle e vestiti cuciti assieme e attaccate a quadri. Qusti mostri si mimetizzano con il quadro restando nascosti e per attaccare i nemici escono dal quadro con la parte del corpo libera, dando l'impressione che le immagini ritratte stiano prendendo vita. L'idea per questo tipo di zombie deriva dall'idea spesso usata nei film horror di quadri con occhi capacidi guardarsi attorno. Altri zombie a sorpresa sono quelli che non hanno l'aspetto di dipinti, ma di oggetti di tassidermia, come pelli di animali usate come tappeti e teste di animali incorniciate come trofei. Molti di questi zombie appaiono nella sala da pranzo della casa di Hogback, cammuffati da oggetti comuni. Quando essi attaccano Usop, Nami e Chopper i tre, terrorizzati, riescono a fuggire. Quando anche gli altri compagni di Rufy li incontrano tutti gli zombie a sorpresa vengono sconfitti con molta facilità. Soldier zombie Gli zombie che costituiscono la base dell'esercito di Moria sono i soldier zombie (兵士(ソルジャー)ゾンビ Sorujaa Zonbi). Ufficialmente sono sotto il comando di Absalom ma prendono ordini da tutti i componenti dei misteriosi quattro. Si trovano un po' ovunque a Thriller Bark, ma la maggior parte di essi riposa in un cimitero situato di fronte all'albero maestro. La maggior parte dei soldier zombie ha un aspetto senza caratteristiche evidenti di rilievo e sembrano essere tutti identici tra loro. Alcuni di loro però si distinguono: Cindry ha un aspetto e un comportamneto diverso dagli altri soldier zombie. Anche i tre zombie vagabondi di Moria, Gyoro, Nin e Bao, ricadono nella categoria dei soldier zombie anche se sono solo degli aiutanti e non possiedono abilità combattive. I soldier zombie hanno un carattere particolare: nonostante rispettino Absalom come loro leader non si fanno scrupoli a dirgli che è un pervertito. Inoltre si aiutano tra loro, come dimostrano quando, dopo che Chopper ha staccato la testa a uno di loro, un altro zombie la raccoglie e la passa al cadavere rimasto senza testa. Siccome gli zombie temono il fuoco apostrofano Usop chiamandolo piromane dopo averlo visto attaccare con un proiettile infuocato. Nonostante si aggirino per l'isola come tipicamente fanno gli zombie, sono capaci di correre a gran velocità. Purtroppo per loro si stancano facilmente. In realtà la loro non è vera fatica, ma l'effetto è lo stesso. Appaiono per la prima volta quando un gruppo di essi attacca la carrozza nella quale Nami, Usop e Chopper erano stati abbandonati da Hildon, che gli stava facendo da nocchiere fino a qualche minuto prima. Quando gli altri membri della loro ciurma incontrano queste creature non si spaventano minimamente e li sconfiggono in pochi istanti, ributtandoli nei buchi nel terreno da cui sono usciti. Più tardi, dopo che sono usciti nuovamente dal terreno, ricevono l'ordine da Absalom di prepararsi ad attaccare i pirati di Cappello di paglia. All'inizio dell'attacco molti di essi vengono purificati da Brook. I soldier zombie rimasti se ne restano in disparte mentre la ciurma di Rufy affronta Odr. Assistono alla sconfitta di Odr e temono chre anche il loro padrone sia rimasto ucciso. La loro gioia nello scoprire che è sopravvissuto dura poco: Moria estrae da tutti i suoi zombie le ombre che li animano per avere nuove possibilità di sconfiggere il nemico. Per via di questa mossa tutti i soldier zombie sono ritornati ad essere dei semplici cadaveri. General zombie I sono un tipo di zombie creati a partire da cadaveri di rinomati guerrieri del passato, in cui è stata inserita l'ombra di personaggi molto forti. Per questo motivo sono creature di livello nettamente superiore agli altri zombie dell'isola e non hanno paura del fuoco. Vengono utilizzati da Absalom, il loro comandante, solamente quando un serio pericolo minaccia l'isola. Appaiono per la prima volta quando i misteriosi quattro decidono di attaccare i pirati di Cappello di paglia per impossessarsi delle loro ombre. Hanno un primo incontro con i pirati quando Rufy, Robin e Franky entrano in una stanza in cui sono raggruppati molti general zombie. Durante lo scontro che ne deriva i tre pirati comprendono che gli avversari sono strane creature, in grado di restare in piedi sonostante abbiano una lancia che li attraversa o subiscano un attacco di Franky in pieno volto. Rendendosi conto della difficoltà di sconfiggere un gran numero di general zombie in una sola volta i tre decidono di scappare, ma Rufy viene catturato e rinchiuso in una bara inviata successivamente a Moria. Robin e Franky distruggono il ponte per sbarazzarsi degli inseguitori ma finiscono intrappolati nelle ragnatele di Tararan, un general zombie dall'aspetto di un enorme ragno. Prima che possano venire inviati anch'essi da Moria arriva Brook che purifica l'enorme essere e libera i due pirati. Dopo che Absalom ha rapito Nami i general zombie sono invitati a partecipare alle nozze tra i due, ma durante la cerimonia l'isola comincia a vacillare per colpa di Odr, che si è messo a giocare con la catena che comanda il timone di Thriller Bark. Absalom ordina ai general zombie di fermare Odr, ma il gigante li sconfigge tutti quanti con una sola mossa polverizzando i loro corpi. Nello stesso momento Ryuma, dopo avere sconfitto Brook ed avergli quasi tagliato i capelli, si ritrova ad affrontare Zoro. Dopo una dura battaglia Zoro sconfigge lo zombie, il cui corpo prende fuoco; così facendo si purifica e Brook riottiene la sua ombra. Special zombie Si tratta di un tipo di zombie molto più forti degli altri. Moria ne ha creato uno solo: Odr. Il piano di Moria era quello di crearne altri rubando le ombre a personaggi sempre più forti ma è stato fermato da Rufy. Zombie Marine Gli zombie Marine sono zombie creati con i corpi di Marine morti durante la battaglia di Marineford riportati in vita dal frutto Shadow Shadow. Sono degli zombie molto strani: hanno cicatrici sul corpo nonostante non dovrebbero averne, sono animati dall'ombra di Moria stesso anzichè da quelle di qualcun altro. Elenco degli zombie Altri Verme gigante Si tratta di un enorme essere dall'aspetto simile a quello di un verme ma con una testa umana. Appare mentre sta gozzovigliando con altri zombie in mezzo alla foresta. Leone-mucca Questo zombie ha la parte superiore che è quella di un leone e quella inferiore che è quella di una mucca. Appare mentre sta gozzovigliando con altri zombie in mezzo alla foresta. Penguin Trio These are trio of penguin zombies that were first seen by Usopp, Nami, and Chopper. They originally consisted of a duo. The original members are a one eyed penguin with hair and a top hat wearing penguin with what appear to be human lips stitched on to where his beak should be. The newcomer, Inuppe, is a penguin with a dog's face stitched to its body. He has the same personality and attributes as Sanji. Cheshire Cat This zombie is a stitched up cat wearing what appears to be a pilot's cap. Its disturbingly wide grin apparently makes it look like the Cheshire Cat from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland. It has the number 193 on its hind quarters. It was first seen frolicking with a number of other creatures in the forest. It was later seen roaming a hallway in Hogback's mansion as Usop and Chopper were guarding Nami while she was taking a bath. Manticore This zombie is a lion with a man's face stitched to its body that Nami saw. It resembles a manticore, a type of lion with a man's head. It has the number 69 printed on its hind quarters. Upon seeing this beast, Nami tried to convince Usopp and Chopper of what she saw with an apparently bad drawing (which somewhat looked like Moji). Its mouth was removed and placed on Absalom's face. This beast is different from the Manticores of Impel Down, though they do look somewhat similar. Comparisons between this manticore's lion faced stitches and Absalom's were often noted. Oda later confirmed that the Manticore's face was indeed used on Absalom's face by Hogback. However, the Manticore's human face was never Absalom's. Absalom's human face may be on another zombie elsewhere. While answering this question, Oda also noted that Absalom has very few Japanese fans and was reluctant to say more on the matter. Carriage Drivers The carriage drivers were group of creatures that were first seen pulling the carriage that carried Nami, Usopp and Chopper. They consist of a skull-faced, centaur-like creature, a hunchback of sorts, and a sort of stitched up dog. The three Straw Hats they escorted could not get a good look at them and thus they thought the three creatures were some sort of horses. Though the Straw Hats could not get a good look at them, they however sensed something odd about the creatures. The creatures pulled the carriage through the forest and into the cemetery. After they pulled the carriage to the cemetery, they ran away to somewhere else on Thriller Bark. The shadows animating them were later sucked out of them by their master, Gekko Moriah. Without any shadows animating them, they returned to being corpses. Topiragno I topiragno (スパイダーマウス, Supaidaa Mausu) sono un gruppo di zombie sotto il comando di Tararan. Sono fatti da parti di topi e da parti di ragni. Sono specializzati in attacchi furtivi e in questo modo sono riusciti a rapire Zoro e Sanji. Secondo Tararan ce ne sono più di cinquecento. Così come Tararan, sanno produrre delle ragnatele. Un gran numero di essi attacca Franky e Robin, ma fuggono non appena assistono alla sconfitta del loro capo. Tre di essi corrono ad allertare i loro padroni di quanto accaduto; Absalom gli ordina di riportare il corpo di Rufy alla Thousand Sunny. Zebra Kangaroo The zebra kangaroo is a wild zombie that resembles a kangaroo with zebra skin stripes on its body instead of its regular kangaroo fur. It has a pouch with a zipper on its underside and the number 36 printed on it. It wears a bow tie and is equipped with a pair of orange boxing gloves. It basically resembles the typical boxing kangaroo image commonly seen in various multimedia and used to personify Australia. It first appeared in the group of Wild Zombies that appeared in Perona's Wonder Garden and has been commonly seen amongst them since. In the anime, the kangaroo is given more screen time as he engages Usopp in a boxing match and then later chases both Usopp and Nami across some stairs along with several small Wild Zombies. Bear Skin Rug A bear skin rug (敷き熊, Shikiguma) was first seen in the dining hall of Hogback's mansion. It was later revealed to be some sort of flat zombie creature during the skirmish with the painting zombies and three of the Straw Hats. Later, when the rest of the Straw Hats entered the mansion and fought with the painting zombies in the dining hall, it was defeated by Luffy with Gomu Gomu no Bazooka. Luffy, upon defeating it also commented that if they weren't enemies he would've asked it to join his crew. Jack in the Box The Jack in the Box (びっくり箱, Bikkuri Bako) is a demented looking stitched up clown creature that resides in a box located in Hogback's room. In the manga, it has several nails embedded in its head while in the anime, it has none. It was discovered by Nami, Usopp, and Chopper when they opened the box in hopes of finding treasure. It has the number 256 printed on its collar. While the box it was in had nothing else in it, it however commented that a treasure of some sort is hidden somewhere else on the island. This comment interested Nami very much. Wall Zombie The Wall Zombie (壁ゾンビ　, Kabe Zonbi) is a zombie that is basically a block of stone with arms stitched on. Its most distinguishing feature is a human face stretched out and stitched to its surface. It first appeared by the order of Buhichuck to block a doorway in order to prevent Luffy and the two Straw Hats with him from escaping from the Zombie Generals. It may be based on the nurikabe from Japanese folkore. Curiosità * Quando viene ordinato agli zombie di attaccare i pirati di Cappello di paglia essi eseguono una breve danza sulle note di Thriller di Michael Jackson. Mentre nel manga la danza occupa poche vignette e la musica è presente solo per poche righe, nell'anime la scena è stata allungata. Nell'anime infatti gli zombie ballano una canzone chiamata "Zombie Night". * Nel manga ogni zombie ha un numero diverso dagli altri, ma nell'anime alcuni zombie hanno lo stesso numero e addirittura hanno un numero che varia di volta in volta. Navigazione en:Zombie Categoria:Zombie